Dragon Ball: Everlasting
by Xeztin
Summary: Dragon Ball: Everlasting (Formerly Dragon Ball X) take's place almost a thousand year's after Goku's time, and ever since then peace has remained. The story follows Gotu and friends as they usher in the next generation of Dragon Ball. (It is written in script like form as I hope to make a fan-manga of it)
1. Chapter 1 - The Next Generation!

DISCLAIMER

Dragon Ball X (Dragon Ball X 10) is a non-profit fan fiction story being made for private use, and is not intended for sales of any sort. No money is being made from this Fan Fiction story or Fan Manga It is in no way affiliated with, or sponsored or approved, by Akira Toriyama, Toei, Shueisha, FUNimation,20th Century Fox or any of their respective affiliates or licensees. The content is for the private use of the viewer or reader and should not be sold, rented, or used for any commercial enterprise in any way, shape, or form. We make no claim to any characters, storylines, names, logos or situations that are trademarked, copyrighted or otherwise protected by federal, state, international or other intellectual property law. This work is produced solely for the personal, uncompensated enjoyment of ourselves and other DragonBall Z fans.

original creator  
Akira Toriyama

**Dragon Ball X**

**10**

**Prologue-**

It has been nearly a thousand years since the time of Goku son and friends has passed, and since his time the world has been at peace ever since. This is a time where many different beings now live in peace on earth alongside humans and likewise on other planets. Earthlings are now aware of the many different species that exist within the universe, and now seek to find them just to see what other life is out there and which is more advanced and powerful then earth itself, so they can prevent future tragedies like those that happened during Gokus time. In this time Goku is now remembered as the hero, and protector of earth, the god of sayians! Goku is an inspiration to all that came after him so much that children take from his name. Insuring the world never forget the legend that was Goku he was giving his own statue in town square but now it is time for a new protector, for where a legend has ended a new one begins.

**Chapter 1- The Next Generation**

***Gotu walks up to the statue of Goku that is in the town square and stares up at it***

Gotu- "Goku, the god of all Sayians... wow… I may not be a Sayian but I'm going to be just like you one day, Goku maybe even stronger. Yea! I'm going to surpass you son Goku and become the new protector of earth! That's a promise!"

Gokai- " Gotu you realize you're talking to a statue right?..."

Gotu- "Of course I know that! "

Gokai- " Heh, listen if anyone is going to surpass Goku its going to be me. "

Gotu- " hahaha, we will see about that Gokai. "

Kel- "Okay okay guys that's enough cool it."

Kel- "Goku is one of the strongest warriors to ever exist, his power level was to that of a god. "

kel- " that being said, we are only 12 years old, we have a long road ahead of us . "

Gotu- " speaking of goku, ya' know you look just like him Gokai. "

Gokai- "Why yes, i guess i do don't I? Hehe that is because this is what a strong warrior looks like. "

Gotu- "If that's what a strong warrior looks like, no offence Gokai but i think I'd rather be weak..."

Gokai- "Why you... I oughta..."

Kel- "Guys save it, we have training with Master Konah today, you'll need your energy the most there. Trust me... "

Gokai- " Tsk... fine... "

Gotu- " Say kel what are your dreams? Do you plan to surpass son goku too? "

Kel- "My dreams? I guess I really never thought about it... Hmm... "

Kel- "Well..."

Kel- "Since you guys are so hell bent on being the next protector of earth... I think-

Gokai- "Let me stop you right there..."

Kel and Gotu- ?

Gokai- " I don't have any dreams, I plan on surpassing son Goku and I plan on making it a reality. Dreams are for weaklings. "

Gokai- "2nd I don't plan on protecting this pitiful planet at all, the only thing this planet needs is blown to smithereens, pssht, no that would be a compliment to it "

Gokai- "Anyways I will become the strongest fighter to ever exist, and to do that I need to pass son Goku and I will. "

Gotu- " Shesh... always so serious.. "

Kel- "Strong words Gokai.. "

Kel- " Anyways since your dreams are to become the strongest warrior, and to protect the earth... "

Kel- " My dream is to become strong enough to protect my home planet Namek, so that it never falls again, like it did to Frieza over a century ago. "

Gotu- "That's awesome kel! "

Gokai- " Say kel why did your parents come to earth anyhow? "

Kel- " New opportunity's I suppose. "

Gokai- " Right, I see. "

***kel looks up at the town clock***

Kel- " oh no! guy's we are going to be late for Master Konah's session! "

*** Gotu and Gokai both show faces of fear***

Gotu- "Crap! Let's go! If we are late it's untelling what he will do! "

Gokai- "Quit blabbering and come on you idiot's"

Gotu &amp; and kel- "Right!"

***Gotu, Gokai, and kel travel to the home of master Konah's who agreed not to long ago to train them in mixed martial arts, he is a famed teacher as he is the descendent of Master Roshi... and you know what they say, the apple never falls to far from the tree...***


	2. Chapter 2 - Home of The Master!

**Chapter 2** – Home of the Master!

***Gotu, kel, and Gokai arrive at Master Konah's place, but he is nowhere to be seen***

Gokai- Where is that old man?

Kel- He's our master Gokai don't talk about him that way.

Gotu- Maybe he forgot our training session is today...

***The gang hears a TV going so they sneak up on the porch and Gokai and kel lift Gotu up so he can peep through the house window***

Gotu- Geeeeeeeee!

***Gotu jumps down***

Gokai- What is it Gotu?

Kel- is Master Konah okay?

Gotu- Here take a look for yourself!

Kel- Here lift me up.

Kel- Oh my!

Gokai- Out of the way let me have a peak!

Gokai- Tsk! That dirty old man and his porn movies! Huh, it seems like he's asleep on the couch.

***Gotu knocks on the door***

Gotu- Oh master Konah! Master Konah!

Gotu- Wake up! You promised to train us today!

***Master Konah rolls off the couch to an abrupt alarm.***

Master Konah- Who is it this time. That darn mail man. This better be good.

***The door opens and out comes an elderly man with a long white beard, and long braided samurai style hair with a cane made from dogwood***

Master Konah- Oh, it's just you Gotu.

Gokai- Hey hey! Don't forget about us, you are supposed to train us today old man!

Kel- Gokai...

Gotu- Yea master Konah, you promised!

Master Konah- I did? Hm... My memory isn't what it used to be...

Master Konah- Alright, so be it follow me.

Gotu- Yeaaaaaaah! Finally!

***Gotu jumps in excitement***

***Gotu, , Gokai, and kel walks out into the yard and while Master Konah keeps distance from the three.**

Master Konah- Alright, let's get this over with; I got a hot date tonight Hehe...

**-Gokai's thoughts – That purvey old man…-**

Master Konah- You have been training for months now and the three of you have progressed well, but todays the big day.

Gotu- Big day?

***Master Konah hit's Gotu over the Head with his cane!***

Master Konah- Show respect to your elders while they are talking boy!

Gotu – OUCHHH!

***Gotu rub's his sore head***

Gotu- Yes sorry master!

***Gotu bows his head to Master Konah***

Master Konah- Today's the day you each are going to take a swing at your old Master, if you can beat me then you have mastered my training, if not you still have a long time left here.

Kel- what happens if we fail?

Master Konah- You will get disciplined and will run through tons of strenuous training exercises, and will be tested again at a later time.

***Gokai smiles***

Gotu- Sweet this is going to be awesome!

Kel- Yea!

Master Konah- Alright boys prepare yourself for I'm not going to go easy on you! If you can't beat me at my best then you two will never surpass Goku, and kel you won't ever be able to protect your planet from foes that may be way more Powerful then I am.

Kel- Then I guess I better give it my all, I can't fail here!

Gotu- That's the spirit kel!

Gokai- Don't worry old man I won't disappoint you!

-Master Konah's Thoughts – The little green man isn't as cocky as Gokai…


	3. Chapter 3 - Master Konah's Test!

**Chapter 3 - Master Konah's test !**

Master Konah - Alright then, time for your test to begin, if you can land a punch on me I'll give you a pass. If you don't then you fail.

Master Konah- kel come at me!

***kel gulps***

Kel- Sir?

Master Konah- You're up first, come at me damn it! Full power try to hit me!

kel- okay! Here we go

***kel powers his Ki up, and takes off the ground flying full speed towards Konah for a punch***

***Master Konah uses instant transmission and appears behind him, kel stops in midair while floating***

Konah- Come on kel, is that all you got?

Kel- grrr

***kel takes off again flying towards Konah, but this time before he reaches him he use instant transmission and appears behind him and goes for a kick***

***Master Konah ducks his kick surprising kel***

kel- What?!

***Konah then grabs his leg and swings him around eventually letting go throwing him on the ground and he rolls all the way over and goes between Gokai and Gotu who is standing on the ground surprising the both of them***

***kel with damaged clothes raises up and rubs his head***

Kel- ouuccch!

Master Konah – You won't ever get anywhere like that Kel!

Kel- Master…

***Gokai then turns furious and takes off flying to master Konah and as he does he says-***

**Gokai- alright old man now you have to deal with me!**

***Konah takes his fighting stance***

Gokai- Ha-hu-ha-ha-hu

***Gokai slings fists furiously trying to land one on Konah, but Konah dodges all of them, he then starts instant transmissioning like crazy as does Konah trying to land a punch and kick on him, but Konah effortlessly dodges all of them, and at the last punch Konah uses instant transmission and disappears.**

Gokai- Huh?! Where are you old man?!

***Gokai feels a slight type on the top of his head**

***Master Konah is floating face down above Gokai !***

**Master Konah – up here sonny! hehe**

**\- Gokai's thoughts – He is making a fool out of me! -**

***Gokai then does a backflip kick towards Konah's head, Konah transports yet again and Gokai follows him in transportation kicking and punching but Master Konah dodges them all!**

Gotu- Wow kel look at them go!

Kel- Don't let master Konah's age fool you Gotu he is very powerful, he just thrown me and knocked the breath out of me.

Gotu- right!

Gokai- I've had enough of this!

***Gokai transports behind Konah while his back is turned and uses an energy blast and blasts it towards Konah!***

***As it heads towards Konah, Konah turns around and knocks the blasts towards Gotu, and Gotu ducks and it hits a rock behind him and explodes.**

Gokai- What!?

Gotu- Hey watch who you're shooting at!

***Gokai then heads full force again flying towards Konah low to the ground***

Gokai- here old man have this!

***when Gokai goes for another thrust punch, Master Konah steps to the side and Gokai punch misses him.**

Gokai- Not aga-

***Master Konah raises up his knee under Gokai and knees him in the stomach.**

Gokai- gahhhhhhh!

***Blood comes out of Gokai's mouth, and the knee thrust caused him to go off balance front flipping onto the ground and sliding till he lands at Gotu's feet. (kel is standing beside Gotu damaged)**

Gotu- Gokai are you okay?

***Gokai sits up in pain holding his stomach***

Gokai- What was that for old man? You didn't say you were going to hit us!

Master Konah- Ahh yes, that is correct, but you also didn't say you were going to use energy blasts.

Gokai- Tsk...

***Gokai stands up and rubs the blood running down his mouth***

Gokai- I'm not holding back this time old man prepare yourself.

Master Konah's thoughts- hm... That one sure is stubborn, he favors son goku a lot.. maybe he will even have his potential.

***Gokai powers up his Ki and starts to develop energy in the palm of his hand***

Master Konah's thoughts - looks like he's going all out using his strongest attack, the katkutsu wave.

Gotu- Ohhh mann hes going all out.

Kel- He is going to use the katkutsu wave!

***Gokai develops the energy in his right hand to the point where it's ready and it's took shape of a ball***

Gokai- Here old man! Have it!

***Gokai turns in place and lets the blast come from his hand which takes form of what resembles a Kamehameha wave, it twists and turns low to the ground eventually getting to Master Konah***

Master Konah- fool

***Right before the blast gets to Konah it splits into two and goes right past him, like he had a invisible force field in front of him and explodes into the big boulder behind him creating a lot of dust.***

Gotu and kel - WOW!

Master Konah- You fool, you can't strike me with a move that I taught you he he he... heh?

***The dust settles and Konah looks up and Gokai is nowhere to be found***

Master Konah- ***cringe*** uhoh!

*** Konah quickly looks around to see a transported Gokai is 4 inches away from his face with a fist***

Gokai- haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

** *Quickly puts out his opened hand and uses a that invisible energy wall yet again to blow back Gokai, throwing him back across the ground yet again putting him on his back scratching him up.**

Master Konah - Oldest trick in the book son, you used your katkutsu wave to distract me, because you knew I'd deflect it and it would destroy the boulder behind me and create a dust cloud, by the time the dust cloud lifted you were already behind me. It was a nice try but no dice sonny!

***Gokai panting for his breathe try's to sit up to go again***

Master Konah- That's enough Gokai I've seen all I've need to see.

Gotu- Gokai...

Gokai-da…. Damn…

***Gokai struggling to sit up lies back down and takes a rest almost passing out***

Master Konah- You've done well Gokai, take a rest.

Master Konah- That brings us to you Gotu.

Gotu- ***cringe***

Kel- good luck Gotu, while you spare with master Konah I'll tend to Gokai.

Gotu- right!

Gotu- Alright Master Konah.

Master Konah- Ready when you are boy, let's see watchya got!

***Gotu and master Konah takes their fighting stance!***


	4. Chapter 4 - Gotu vs Master Konah!

_Dragon Ball X is now Known as Dragon Ball: Everlasting_

_If you see a __*****__ symbol it means the narrator is speaking, or one of the in-story characters are having thoughts/thinking to themselves_

_Also please excuse some misspellings as I didn't have time to correct all of them!_

**_Dragon Ball: Everlasting_**

**Chapter 4- Gotu vs Master Konah!**

**Master konah**\- "Alright, same as the last, if you can land a blow on me ya pass!"

**Gotu** \- * He easily defeated kel, and put Gokai out at his best, maybe i should think this through instead of attacking blindly...*

**Kel**\- "It seem's Gotu is thinking it through"

***Kel** helps Gokai to a nearby rock that he sits down on as they both watch the fight about to take place*

**Gokai**\- "If i couldn't land a hit on the old man then Gotu can't either Kel."

**Kel**\- : "Don't underestimate him Gokai."

**Gokai**\- "Hrmph."

**Gotu**\- "Got it!

**Master Konah**\- "Hrm?"

**Gotu-** "Alright master konah here i come!"

_*Gotu takes off running towards Master Konah transporting from side to side as he runs. *_

**Master Konah**\- "A straight attack eh?"

_*Gotu jumps up in the air, throws a quick energy blast at the ground to stir a dust cloud*_

**Gokai-** "What is he doing? I already tried a surprise attack,If it won't work then it won't work now.

**Kel-** "Maybe that's what he wants Master Konah to think."

**Master Konah**\- "This again? weren't you watching mine and Gokai's fight?"

_*The dust cloud settles and Konah can see*_

_*Master Konah looks up, to find Gotu up in the air*_

**Gokai**\- You idiot! your wide open!

**Master konah**\- *He's right where he was... what's he thinking..*

**Gokai**\- "What?!"

**Kel**\- "look down."

**Gokai**\- "Argh!"

**Master Konah**-" Hey boy! forget your in a fight?"

**Gotu**\- "Hahahahah! of course not Master Konah!

**Gotu-** "look around you!"

_*Master Konah looks in front of him*_

**Master Konah**\- "wha-Guah!"

_*Master Konah looks all around him to find he is surrounded by 4 Gotus! He then looks up to Gotu, and then at the 4 Gotus that he is surround by over and over in shock*_

**Master Konah**\- "Boy! How the hell are there so many of you?!"

**Gokai**\- "How is he doing that... i've not even seen this before..."

**Kel** -* Master konah is in shock, mabey Gotu has this in the bag after all.*

**Gotu**\- "What? you mean you've never seen this before?"

**Gotu**\- "I Still don't have a name for it though, I thought everyone could do it?"

**Master konah-** "This is a technique?"

**Master Konah -*** This boy must be something else, i've never seen anything like this before.. More Importantly, why hasn't he used it so far?*

**Master Konah-** "Gotu how does it work?"

**Gotu-** "Well, I just sorta use my Ki to create doubles of myself. After that I just use my Ki to make them do what I want."

**Master Konah**\- "I've never see this technique before, how many can you create at one time?"

_*Gotu scracthes his head*_

**Gotu-** "At the moment i can only create up to 4 that i can control at once."

**Master Konah**\- *It obviously comes natural to him... But the ability to create clones of yourself? Where have I heard that before...*

**Gotu-** "Wait you mean you've never seen this move before? I thought you knew all techniques.."

**Master Konah**\- "O-oh oh yea i do Gotu, I've seen this move plenty of times, I just haven't seen it in a while you know? When a fellar get's as old as I am he start's to loose his memory hehehe."

**Gokai-** "That old fart's bullshiting, Gotu! you've got the old man where you want him now finish it!"

**Gotu**\- "Right!"

**Gotu**\- "Well Master Konah i guess this mean's your not going to give up then right?"

**Master Konah**\- "Give up? Me? never! come at me with all you got!"

**Gotu**\- "Alright then."

_*Gotu who is floating in the air above Master Konah, dives down towards Master Konah full force with his fist straight out, screaming at the top of his lungs, while the clones all on the ground come at Master Konah in every direction.*_

_*Master Konah dodges the clones punching, and kicking one after another, and once he see's Gotu coming down from the sky, he grabs one of the clones that swings at him by the arm and throw's him up in the air straight at Gotu!*_

_**Gotu**__\- "Uh-oh!"_

_*When Gotu flys into the clone it dispursts into energy that quickly evaporates into thin air while Gotu continues on, lands on the ground on his feet and then runs at Master Konah*_

**Gokai-** "That fool had him where he wanted him and he messed it up!"

_*Master Konah dodges all the clones once more, but this time when a clone thorws a punch nearly missing Konah's head, he knees the clone in the stomach, then using his elbow to ram it into the clones neck, thrusting him to the ground causing the clone to dispurst into energy* _

_*The real Gotu comes at master konah but konah dodges all his attacks, Gotu kicks at him and Konah dodges his kick and grabs him by the leg and swings him up in the air*_

**Gotu**\- ahhhhhh!

_*The remaning clones then come at Master Konah and he hold's out a straight fist while one of the charging clones run at him and ends up running into Konah's fist and suddenly dispursts into energy like the 2 clones before it.*_

**Master Konah** \- *Just as I thought, he may be able to move the clones but he struggles at controlling their attacks which is their weak point. It blindly ran into my fist and quickly evaporated into energy... So all it takes it one hit huh?*

_*Gotu stops himself in air from going any farther*_

**Gotu-** *panting* *That Master Konah really is something else.*

_*The 4th clone jumps up into the air with his arm cocked back, and Master Konah jumps up in the air and super kicks the clone in the stomach causing him to dispurst into energy as Konah lands back on the ground*_

**Gokai-** "The old man is a lot tougher then he looks, I guess there are some credibility to his stories after all."

_*Master konah looks up to Gotu*_

**Master Konah-** "Alright Gotu. It's just you and I now, the clones are gone, and I sense your Ki has dropped dramatically. I don't think you have it in you to summon any more of those annoying little pests"

_*Gotu lands on the ground a few feet away from Master Konah gentle like on his feet with a fierce stare towards Konah*_

**Master Konah**\- "Well what are you waiting for Gotu? Christmas? lets go come at me!"

_*Master Konah takes his fighting stance and notices a smile upon Gotu's face.*_

**Master Konah**\- "What are you smiling about?!"

_*Gotu bursts out snickering as if he knows something the Master does not!"_

**Gotu**\- "he... hehe... "

_*Master Konah, feeling mocked by Gotu's laugh bursts out into rage*_

**Master Konah**\- "What are you laughing for?! Your in a firece battle with your Master who wasn't given that title just for gags!"

**Gotu**\- "Hahahahaahaaaa!"

_*Gotu bursts out into uncontrollable laughter and holds his stomach in stitches*_

**Gokai**\- "What is he laughing about?"

**Kel-** "I wonder what he finds so humerus as well."

**Master Konah**\- "Laugh at me will you... You've had it easy ti'l now boy, but i am no joke, you will take your master serious!"

*_Master Konah takes off flying low to the ground towards Gotu as he continues to laugh and strikes him in the mid-section*_

_*Suddenly Gotu stops laughing as Master konahs foot goes through his mid-section*_

**Master Konah**\- "what is this?!"

**Kel** \- " I knew it!"

**Gokai**\- "What the hell?

_*Gotu cracks a fierce smile as he looks up to Master Konah*_

**Gotu**-" Gotchya!

**Master Konah**\- "What?!"

_*Gotu suddenly dispursts into energy and it quickly evaporates into nothingness!*_

**Master Konah**\- "A clone?! then this means..."

_*Master Konah quickly turns around, to find Gotu's fist coming right at him and he is too shocked to move!*_

**Gotu**\- "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_*Gotu hits master konah square on the nose, turning his head sideways, as he goes through with the punch and twisting his fist for extra torque*_

_*Master Konah takes the impact of the hit and gets knocked far as he scoots across the ground on his back*_

**Gokai**\- "No way!"

**Kel**\- " He did it!"

_*Gokai and Kel rush to Gotu and the defeated Master Konah*_

**Gotu**\- "I did it!"

*_Master Konah seeing stars mubles to himself*_

**Master Konah** \- " Ehhhh, if your looking for a man I'm the for you baby! Hehe-ahhh..."

**Gokai**\- "I think you hit the old man to hard Gotu"

_*Kel tries to help Master Konah up but he shoves him away*_

**Master Konah-** "Get off of me I'm alright!"

_*Master Konah stands up*_

**Master konah** \- "Gotu you are the only student ive had in 25 year's to ever land a punch on me."

**Gotu**\- "Wow really?! "

**Master Konah**\- "Hehe yup!"

**Kel-** "so does this mean Gotu passes?!

**Master konah-** "Passes?"

**Kel-** "The test, you said if we passed the test, then there was no more to teach us, that if we could defeat you, then we would graduate"

**Master konah-** "Haha i did say that didn't i?"

**Master konah-** " Well, to be flat out honest, I lied!"

**Gotu, Gokai, and Kel all at once**\- "What?!"

**Gotu**\- "you mean all that was for nothing?!"

**Gokai**\- "Yea what gives old man!"

**Master Konah**\- "I only said that to motivate you, you all still have a long way's to go! landing a punch on me is one thing, but actually defeating me is another."

**Gokai**\- "Why you..."

**kel-**" I see..."

**Gotu**\- "so that mean's our training's not done yet right? that we are not strong enough?"

**Master Konah**\- "Technically yes, but don't feel down boys!"

**Master Konah**\- "Out of all my students in the past 25 years you 3 are the only ones to stick through my training up to this point, by now my past students either gave up, or their parents pulled them from my teachings noting that i was too tough for them, but this is martial arts not a play ground for kids, they should expect it to be so.

**Master Konah**\- "Anyways, I am proud of all three of you, especially you Gotu, as you managed to hit me and show off a technique i have never seen before."

_*Gotu jumps up in excitement*_

**Gotu**-" yeahahah!"

**Master Konah**\- "As for you two you done a great job as well, but you have a lot to catching up to do, after all Gotu hit me and you didn't, you aren't going to let him just pass you by are you?"

**Gokai**\- "Hell no!"

**Kel-** "No sir!"

**Master Konah**\- "Then as my 3 best students that i've ever come to have and to have come this far without quitting, I expect the very best out of all three of you as before was just testing the waters. Next training session the real training begins and i won't hold back on you any longer and i expect all three of you to do the same, especially you Gotu.

**Gotu**\- "huh?"

**Master Konah-** "Since only you has passed my test today, i will be especially tough on you!"

**Gotu**-" What?! Why? that hardly seems fair Master Konah!"

**Master Konah**\- "Because as the only student to ever hit me I expect you to reach great heights in the world of martial arts! "

**Gotu**-" wow! thanks Master Konah, gee that really means a lot!"

**Master Konah** \- "You're quite welcome."

**Kel**\- "So Master Konah does that mean Gotu passed and Gokai and I failed since we failed to hit you?"

**Master Konah**\- "no, not neccesarily. Even though only Gotu hit me, as i've said hes the first to ever do it, and I honestly never expected any of you to do it either, obviosuly Gotu passed but.."

**Master konah**-"Seeing you two never gave up and gave it your all, seeing your potential as well i have decided to pass you both.. err all three of you!"

**Kel-** "Thanks Master Konah that was really nice!"

**Gokai**\- "heh, since block head was able to hit Konah, I guess that means we have to train harder Kel."

**Kel**\- "Definately!"

**Gotu**\- "Hehehe that's the spirit, guys!"

_*Gotu's stomach starts to growl*_

**Gotu-** "urgghh i'm all empty, i need to find food..."

_*everyone elses stomach starts to growl*_

**Gokai Kel and Master Konah**\- "uhh yea me too!"

_*Gokai. Kel and Master Konah go into the Master's house and fix up some ramen*_

**Master Konah**\- "Eat up boys!"

_*Gokai and Kel watch as Gotu digs into his bowl like a animal*_

**Gotu-** "Yum! Master Konah this food is so gooood! Whats the recipe? i have to give it to my Grandpa!"

**Master konah**\- "It's an old family recipe, i can't just give it out!"

**Gokai-** "Slow down Gotu before you bust!"

_*Gotu emptys his bowl and stands up on the table showing it to everyone with food on his face*_

**Gotu**\- Gee Master, that was delicious. Can i have some more?!

*_Master Konah and everyone are surprised he ate it so fast*_

**Master Konah**\- "Uh.. su.. sure boy, all you can eat."

**Gotu**\- "Great! thanks!"

**Kel**\- "Gotu you've ate so much your stomach is showing!"

**Gotu-** "What?! No way!"

_*Gotu checks to see if his stomach is bloating and showing, thus slipping off the table and falling*_

**Gotu**\- "Whuppps!"

_*Gokai, Kel and Master Konah burst out laughing*_

**Gotu-** "oww!"

**Gotu**\- "C'mon guys its not funny!"

_* After a hard and painful day of training, the boys finish eating and it is now dark.*_

**Gotu**\- "I guess we better head home Master Konah, thanks for the food!"

**Master Konah-** "No problem boys! any time!"

**Master Konah-** "Remeber boys your next training session is next tuesday!"

**Gotu, Gokai and Kel at the same time** \- "right!"

**Master Konah**\- "Oh here!"

**Gotu-** "Huh?"

**Master Konah**\- "I knew you guy's would be a little roughed up today and your Gi's along with them, so I went out of my way to buy you some new ones before hand."

**Gotu**\- "Thanks Master Konah!

**Kel**\- "Yea thanks!"

**Gokai**\- "Thank you."

**Master Konah**\- "Oh and send my regards to your folks boys, especially your grandpa Gotu!

**Gotu**\- "will do!"

**kel-** "Sure thing!"

**Gokai-**" Right."

_*Gotu Kel and Gotu walk off into the night heading home as they wave to Master Konah*_

**Gotu, Kel and Gokai-** "Bye Sensei! See you next week!

**Master Konah**\- "Goodnight boys!"

**Master Konah** \- " Those kid's really are something special, they are very strong for their age, especially Gotu... I've never seen a technique like that before... Mabey he really is the next protector of Earth... If he is, I'm sure the earth will be in good hands!

**-Chapter 4 - End-**


End file.
